Zorro meets Winnetou
by mimoji
Summary: finally updated... Zorro meets Karl May's heros.


Crossover - Zorro meets Winnetou and Old Shatterhand  
  
*** None of the characters belongs to me. I had to arrange the times and events a little bit, as Zorro is supposed to play around 1820 and Karl May had his heroes live about 30 years later. I transferred this all to play around 1820 though. For all of you who have never heard of Karl May and his most famous characters Winnetou and Old Shatterhand: Karl May was a German author (*1842 +1912) who wrote many fictional stories about the Wild West, the fate of the Red Indians as well as about the Orient and its people. Concerning this story, the characters of Winnetou and Old Shatterhand need a little introduction. Winnetou is a young Indian chief of the tribe of the Mescalero-Apaches. He's a hero of his race, always fighting for justice, no matter who needs his help, he is always willing to sacrifice his own life to help the just and honest. Old Shatterhand is an adventurous young German who has come to the US in search of adventures. He became Winnetou's friend and bloodbrother and the two have ever since carried on their battle for justice together. Both have black horses, of Indian breeding. Winnetou's stallion is called Iltshi, which translates to "wind". Old Shatterhand's horse is a brother of Winnetou's and is called Hatatitla, which translates to "lightning". Winnetou has a famous rifle, ornated with silver nails, which earned it the name "Silver-rifle" whereas Old Shatterhand has two firearms, an old heavy hunting rifle and a repetition rifle, the Henry- carbine. ***  
  
___zzz___  
  
Pecos River, near Santa Fe, 1823 -  
  
In the morning of a lovely spring day two riders left the pueblo of the Apaches, at the banks of the pecos river. They were a white man and an indian mounted on great black stallions, dressed in typical indian like clothing. They were heading towards Albuquerque where they would meet a salesman, whom they had volunteered for to take a journey to the west coast, into Spanish territory on a business trip. The salesman, Mr. Stanley Fitch, had ties to other salesmen in Las Vegas, San Francisco and Los Angeles and was due to deliver a shipping of goods and couldn't make the trip himself due to health problems. So he had asked two famous men of the west to do the trip for him. He organised permission for the two to enter Spanish California and even got them a recommending letter for several of his fellow salesmen, where they would be hosted in a friendly way. The two famous men of the west were Winnetou, the chief of the Apaches and his white bloodbrother Old Shatterhand. They arrived in Albuquerque on time and everything went on as planned. Several weeks later they had delivered the goods and were just about to finish their job, dropping of the last bundle just outside Los Angeles.  
  
When they arrived in the pueblo in the late afternoon they decided to first look for the tavern to get rooms for the night. They tied their horses to the beams outside the tavern and entered. Immediately all looks were drawn to them, as they were not a usual appearance in the pueblo de los Angeles. In the tavern was a handful of dons and peons as Winnetou quickly observed. His gaze fell on a handsome young don, about his own age, who - judging by his clothing - had considerable wealth. They locked looks for a second, then Winnetou turned to the counter where his bloodbrother was already talking to the innkeeper.  
  
"Buenos dias, Senor!" Old Shatterhand addressed the innkeeper.  
  
"Buenos dias, Senor, how can I help you?", the innkeeper readily replied, eyeing the new arrivals curiously, hoping for some returns.  
  
"We would like a room for the night and... what do you have to offer for two hungry stomachs?"  
  
"I'll bring you good food right away, Senores. If you take a seat somewhere!", the innkeeper nodded at his maid, Angelina, to fetch the food.  
  
"Muchas gracias" Old Shatterhand replied, and he and Winnetou sat at a table not far away from the young don.  
  
The door of the tavern opened again and Bernardo, Don Diego's manservant, entered. Don Diego was the caballero Winnetou had exchanged looks with. Bernardo headed toward the table where his master sat and sat down as well.  
  
___zzz___  
  
Don Diego de la Vega sat in the tavern with a mug of wine, waiting for Bernardo, his manservant. When the door opened he looked up, hoping to see Bernardo. But the two men who entered captivated his curiosity as well. The one was a tall gringo man with blond hair who was dressed in leather. He had two rifles with him and definitely was a stranger in the pueblo. His companion was an Indian also dressed in leather. Diego looked up and found himself staring at the Indian who seemed to feel his eyes on him and looked back. Diego couldn't lower his gaze. That man was truly fascinating. He also had a rifle, ornated with silver nails, and a tomahawk was in his belt as well as a knife. Diego managed to look elsewhere and focused on his mug of wine. He heard the gringo talk to the innkeeper and then the two men walked over to a table not far away and sat down.  
  
The door of the tavern opened again and in came Bernardo, who rushed to Diego's side and sat next to him. One look at his manservant told Diego that the mission had been accomplished. The wagon with all the supplies for the de la Vega hacienda was ready. Diego was about to tell Bernardo of the two strangers when Don Andoni stood from his card game and walked over to the strangers, putting on a menacing look.  
  
"You two... what do you want here? We don't need any foreigners in Los Angeles!" he cried.  
  
The tall gringo just looked at him shortly, then returned his attention to the plate that Angelina had just brought and started to eat.  
  
"I asked what you two filthy tramps want here!" Don Andoni demanded.  
  
Diego's attention was drawn to this scene immediately.  
  
"Don Andoni" he called. "Leave them alone. They're not disturbing anyone."  
  
"I don't appreciate any Indians in our tavern, Don Diego. And we don't need gringos here either!" Don Andoni hissed back, glared at Diego for a moment, but then decided to return to his cardgame. He would not let any tramps disturb his game, he decided. And he would deal with them later.  
  
Diego stood and walked over to the table where the two strangers sat.  
  
"You must excuse Don Andoni's behaviour, senores. We're not accustomed to having strangers here." Diego said. "Let me bid you welcome to Los Angeles! My name is Diego de la Vega!" he continued with a polished bow.  
  
The Indian nodded at him and the gringo replied: "Thank you senor! And don't worry, we did not take any offence. This here is Winnetou, chief of the Apaches, and I'm Old Shatterhand."  
  
From Diego's quizzical look Old Shatterhand concluded that those names were not known to him.  
  
"But call me Charlie, it won't draw that much attention" he smiled at the californiano.  
  
"So you don't like to be the centre of attention. I'm afraid that that will be hard to avoid here in Los Angeles." Diego replied. "Your companion and you are much too unusual an appearance in Spanish California."  
  
"You certainly have a point there, my friend" Old Shatterhand mused. Then he exchanged a quick glance with Winnetou before adding, "Have a seat, Senor de la Vega!"  
  
Diego accepted with a bow and sat down.  
  
"Is there anything about this pueblo that we should be aware of", Old Shatterhand asked and nodded in direction of the poster offering a reward for a bandit called Zorro.  
  
Diego looked over his shoulder at the poster and then turned back to the two men. With a slight smile on his face he said: "If at all you have something to fear in Los Angeles, it certainly isn't him!"  
  
"Fear?" Winnetou raised an eyebrow. It was the first time he had spoken. "Winnetou fears no-one!"  
  
Diego looked at the Indian. Certainly he didn't have the look of someone who runs off scared easily. Diego was ready to retort something, but then decided it would be better not to argue with Winnetou. This man had something about him that didn't let anyone doubt his word.  
  
In the other corner of the tavern Don Andoni and his friends got up from their card game and left the tavern, but not without shooting some not very friendly glances in direction of Diego and his new friends.  
  
"This man," Winnetou looked at Don Andoni "he doesn't like Indians, and he's up to no good!"  
  
Diego sighed. Don Andoni certainly wasn't known as the best friends of the local Indians, but neither had he yet shown any animosity towards them. He just ignored them.  
  
"Not everyone in Los Angeles has had good experiences with the local Indians. But I can't say we've had real problems with them either." Diego explained. "Most people here are just scared of things or in this case, people, they don't know."  
  
"Winnetou will be on his guard", the Indian said.  
  
There was a short silence while the two men finished their food. Diego waved to Bernardo to come close then signed for him to return the wagon to the hacienda, so his father wouldn't get worried and then to return to Los Angeles with a horse for him. Bernardo nodded and left.  
  
Angelina, the waitress, came to retrieve the plates from the two strangers as Old Shatterhand addressed Diego again.  
  
"Say, if this outlaw there on the poster is as harmless as you just said, how come there is a prize on his head?"  
  
"Oh," Angelina chimed in. "He's only a thorn in the side of corrupt and injust military men and others who try to take advantage of the weak. He's never been one to raid coaches or rob anyone. Zorro only appears to right the wrong. He's the champion of the people! His sword has never been defeated, so it is said."  
  
Diego felt a bit uncomfortable but managed not to show it. Angelina cast a pleasant smile at him and then left.  
  
"The champion of the people?" Old Shatterhand raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well" Diego laughed. "It's true! I've never heard anyone but the military complain."  
  
"If that is so... I think I might want to meet him."  
  
"Oh, it is not easy to meet him. He's not being seen unless there is trouble."  
  
"Have you seen him?" Old Shatterhand inquired.  
  
"Seen him?" Diego exclaimed. "Everybody has SEEN him... riding on his black stallion fighting for justice. But that's about it."  
  
Diego started to like the men, but he also felt a little uneasy. He didn't think he could fool these two about Zorro. His only hope was that there was nothing to do for Zorro while they were in town, even though he doubted they would turn him in. Still, just the possibility of being recognised was a new sensation and Diego wasn't sure he liked it.  
  
___zzz___  
  
Bernardo had returned the carriage to the hacienda, where several servants unloaded it and stored the supplies. Bernardo went to the stables and saddled Diego's horse as well as his own.  
  
When he arrived in the pueblo he tied the horses up and then went to the tavern. He was about to enter it when he heard voices.  
  
"No, Xavier, they HAVE to go! And if they refuse to go we'll have to... eliminate them."  
  
"Are you sure, Andoni? I mean, it's not that I like foreigners, but... Don Diego was right, they don't disturb anyone."  
  
"You are a fool! Foreigners don't belong here, especially not Indians. I want to get rid of them. The pueblo isn't save when we allow every stranger to stay! Enrique, Marcos... are you ready?"  
  
"Si, everything is ready!"  
  
Bernardo stood there, frozen to the spot, listening.  
  
"Okay then. We'll wait till everybody left the tavern and the innkeeper has locked up. Then we'll find a way in through that window that is always left open. And the rest will go as planned. Is everybody ready?"  
  
"Si, si", several voices mumbled.  
  
"Okay then... lets find a place to wait."  
  
Footsteps were fading away and everything was quiet again. Bernardo let out a breath. He hadn't noticed he had held his breath. Then he entered the tavern and rushed over to Diego. He tapped his friend on the shoulder to get his attention. When Diego looked at him, Bernardo started signing that the horses were there and he had something of importance to tell him. Diego signed back that he would be there in a minute and he should wait outside. With that Bernardo left the tavern.  
  
"My manservant, Bernardo. He neither speaks nor hears." Diego explained.  
  
"Manservant?" Winnetou asked with a slight air of detest. "No man has to serve another man!"  
  
"Well," Diego continued. "It is customary for wealthy families of Spanish heritage to have servants. Bernardo is more a friend to me than a servant. But society here wouldn't accept that. And: servants are not slaves, although I must admit that some don't see a difference there."  
  
Diego hoped that he hadn't lost his face in Winnetou's eyes. He certainly didn't want to make this man his enemy. Old Shatterhand nodded in understanding.  
  
"And now, if you'll excuse me, it is time for me to return home! It's been a pleasure!" Diego excused himself with a bow, walked to the innkeeper and paid his bill. Then he left the tavern.  
  
Outside Bernardo was waiting for him impatiently. As soon as Diego was out the door Bernardo grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around the corner.  
  
"What is all this about, Bernardo?" Diego queried.  
  
Bernardo started signing rapidly.  
  
"Wait up, I can't follow you!"  
  
Bernardo sighed and then repeated his signings while his friend tried to figure out what Bernardo's excitement was all about.  
  
"You overheard some men talking? - a cardgame? Oh, Don Andoni - they plan to chase away the innkeeper? - No... someone in the tavern? - two? Oh, the gringo and his indian friend. - They want to shoot them???" Diego's jaw dropped a bit.  
  
Bernardo looked around and then wrote a Z in the air, looking at Diego questioningly. Diego rolled his eyes and nodded.  
  
___ZZZ___  
  
Zorro and Tornado cut through the night like a flash. In no time they had reached the pueblo de los Angeles. Zorro stopped his steed, then dismounted and hissed "Hide nearby, Tornado!"  
  
The faithful horse took off. Zorro snuck towards the taverna and peaked inside. Old Shatterhand and Winnetou were still sitting at their table, appearantly ready to retreat to their rooms for the night. The innkeeper was busy washing the last wine mugs.  
  
Zorro ran to the back of the taverna, found an open window and entered the building. He found himself a place to watch everything that went on in the taverna just in time to see the door being pushed open and Don Andoni and his friends rush in armed with pistols and swords.  
  
"Hey you tramps!" Don Andoni called pointing his rifle to them. "Get lost!"  
  
His companions lined up also pointing their weapons. Winnetou didn't move and Old Shatterhand turned around slowly to face the dons. "We're not going anywhere!" he simply replied in a firm but calm voice.  
  
"Please, Don Andoni!" the innkeeper said. "Go home!"  
  
Pointing his gun at the innkeeper Don Andoni said: "That is none of your business, senor."  
  
The innkeeper, not a man of great courage, thought it best if he'd leave and shot out of the tavern.  
  
"Now, you two... I give you a choice. You either leave here NOW or you'll never set foot anywhere else!" Don Andoni threatened.  
  
Winnetou and his white friend decided to ignore the group of armed Californios. But they always had an eye on them. Don Andoni couldn't hide that he was running out of patience and was ready to kill.  
  
The second he lifted the gun to take aim Winnetou and Old Shatterhand drew their weapons but before either of them could shoot a dark figure jumped out of a shadow and Don Andoni saw his gun flying across the room.  
  
"Zorro!!!" Don Andoni exclaimed, when he recognised his attacker. Marcos changed his aim and shot at Zorro, but his hand was shaking so much that his bullet missed the target by a long shot.  
  
Zorro pushed Don Andoni away and drew his saber. Back at the other table the two visitors watched what was happening calmly. Zorro had quickly rid everyone of their pistols, but hadn't been able to avoid being shot at again. But as before the bullets missed their target.  
  
"All right" Zorro addressed the dons. "That's enough now. Get out and go home! All of you!"  
  
Just when he had finished that the door opened and the soldiers, led by Sergeant Garcia, entered the tavern. The innkeeper had run off to the garrison right away to alarm the lancers.  
  
A big chaos emerged and Don Andoni saw his chance to finish his attack on the gringo and the Indian. He retrieved his gun and started to reload it.  
  
Meanwhile Zorro was busy defending himself against all the lancers. He was doing a fine job as usual but knew he had to get out of the tavern quickly in order to have a chance to disappear. He found that he had one allie, seeing that Winnetou had drawn his tomahawk and was fighting next to him.  
  
Suddenly a shot broke the fighting noise and the voice of Old Shatterhand called: "That's enough now!" Everyone froze to see what was going on... almost everyone. Don Andoni had finished reloading his weapon and now saw his chance to accomplish what he had come for. He aimed at Winnetou, who was having his back to him. He pulled the trigger and the shot rang out...  
  
Zorro also had stopped fighting, a bit startled by the Old Shatterhand's interference. He turned to check his options when he saw Don Andoni aiming at the Indian. With lightning speed he jumped towards Winnetou and pushed him out of the way, just as the shot rang.  
  
Zorro felt as if someone had put a knife in his left side. At first he didn't know what had happened, but then he realised he must have been hit. He had to get away quickly or he wouldn't stand a chance to escape.  
  
Taking advantage of the momentary shock of everyone around he grabbed his sword that he had dropped and pushed the two lancers who stood between him and the door out of the way. Outside he whistled for Tornado, mounted and disappeared in the darkness.  
  
___ZZZ___  
  
Inside the tavern Winnetou picked himself off the floor, retrieving his tomahawk. Old Shatterhand was aiming his carbine at the Sergeant.  
  
Garcia, who was about to order his lancers to pursuit the masked outlaw, froze, when he saw he was in the aim of the tall gringo.  
  
"This man" Old Shatterhand said, referring to Zorro by nodding at the poster, "has done no wrong. He tried to help Winnetou and me. But this one", now he nodded at Don Andoni, "and his friends have threatened to kill us!"  
  
"Is that true?" the Sergeant asked Don Andoni.  
  
"That's true... Don Andoni and his friends have caused the trouble, Sergeant", the innkeeper affirmed.  
  
"They're foreigners! They don't belong here!" Don Andoni only replied, but his face told even more. He was fuming.  
  
Even the Sergeant saw that and decided it would be better to have him brought to his office.  
  
"Lancers!" he called, "escort these men to the garrison. They're all under arrest!" Then he turned towards the innkeeper. "And you need to come with, Senor. We need your testimony!" The innkeeper nodded.  
  
Turning to the strangers now, the Sergeant added. "I have to apologise for their behaviour, senores. Be assured that they will get punished!" With that everyone besides Winnetou and Old Shatterhand left the tavern.  
  
When the door had closed Old Shatterhand turned towards his friend. He detected a red stain on Winnetou's clothes. "Have you been hit?" he asked Winnetou, slightly worried.  
  
Winnetou shook his head. "I'm not injured. And I didn't wound anyone so the blood can only be from the black clad man they call Zorro!"  
  
Old Shatterhand looked at his companion. "Then he has saved your life. We need to find him to help."  
  
Winnetou nodded, got his rifle and then left the tavern ahead of his white brother.  
  
___ZZZ___  
  
Just outside the pueblo Zorro realised he was losing blood very quickly. The bullet had hit him in the left side, bleeding profusely. He was growing lightheaded and knew he wouldn't make it to the cave before passing out. He had to look for another hiding place.  
  
Tornado seemed to sense that his master was injured and walked even smoother than usual. He snorted.  
  
"Boy... go find a spot to hide", Zorro told his horse. He pressed his gloved right hand tightly to his wound in order to try and slow the bleeding. Luckily it was full moon, so Tornado didn't have too much trouble finding a save path. The horse was headed into the hills, where lots of little caves were to be found.  
  
Zorro leaned forward and held on to Tornado's mane. The pain was not receding and the lightheadedness was growing every second.  
  
Looking ahead Zorro saw the outlines of a cave up about 200 yards ahead. Thinking himself in some kind of safety he relaxed his grip on Tornado's mane slightly, when suddenly Tornado, spooked by an animal crossing his path unexpectedly, rose up to his hind legs and threw his rider.  
  
Zorro struck his head on a boulder and hit the ground hard. Pain shot through his whole body and he moaned in pain before darkness fell upon him and he knew no more.  
  
___ZZZ___  
  
Winnetou was a marvelous tracker even in the dark. He got his horse from the stable and mounted, already knowing in which direction he had to head. Old Shatterhand followed him. Leaning down in Indian fashion Winnetou had his eyes on the trail... a series of dark spots on the ground, well visible to his eyes in the light of the full moon.  
  
After following this trail for about 15 mins Winnetou raised his hand and reined his horse Iltshi. Old Shatterhand also haltet and they both listened. They could hear a horse snort, then neigh. Riding up ahead a couple more yards Winnetou could see that they had found who they were looking for. Up ahead there stood a stunning black stallion. At its feet lay a still form, all dressed in black.  
  
Winnetou and Old Shatterhand got off their horses and approached the fallen man. The black stallion was standing tall between them, wanting to guard his master. Winnetou talked to the horse softly which seemed to calm Tornado somewhat and he allowed the two to help Zorro.  
  
___ZZZ___  
  
Winnetou was kneeling next to Zorro, checking if he was alive. Then he turned and said: "He's alive. The bullet isn't in there but the bleeding has to be stopped or he won't make it." He got up and fetched some bandages he always had attached to his saddle. Then he fashioned a bandage that stopped the bleeding somewhat. Next he picked up the injured Californio and carried him towards the cave, Old Shatterhand following behind them leading their horses. Tornardo hesitated a moment and then followed, too.  
  
In the cave they rested Zorro as comfortably as possible and decided to wait until he regained consciousness. Meanwhile Winnetou was interested in Tornardo. He was an expert with horses and those of his tribe were the best in their part of the west. But Tornardo was still unsure of whether to trust these men. But Winnetou knew exactely how to make a horse his friend. And slowly Tornardo started becoming more trusting.  
  
"Winnetou!", Old Shatterhand called. Winnetou turned around to see the masked outlaw starting to stir.  
  
___ZZZ___  
  
Zorro was feeling as if he'd just come out of a deep sleep. His eyelids were as if made from lead and he struggled to open them. When he started to focus on his surroundings he recognised the two strangers who were looking down at him. But he didn't know where he was nor how he got there.  
  
He tried sitting up and asked: "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in a cave in the mountains, Senor", the white man answered. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
Zorro closed his eyes and pondered for a moment. "I think so. I was shot in the tavern after Don Andoni and his compadres tried to kill you both."  
  
Zorro reached to his side but instead of feeling the wound he felt the bandage. He looked up and Winnetou said: " Winnetou had to stop the bleeding since your life was at stake. And Winnetou doesn't want to risk the life of the man who saved the Chief of the Apaches."  
  
"Well, then I think we are even now, Senor!", Zorro tried to muster a smile. Then he took a deep breath and tried to get up slowly, which he managed. Then he turned to the two strangers again.  
  
"Thank you for helping me, senores! But I must be going now."  
  
"Are you sure you can make it to your home?", Old Shatterhand asked Zorro.  
  
"My horse Tornado will carry me there safely. Thank you for your concern!"  
  
With that he turned to Tornado and mounted his steed. Then he gave his two new friends the famous Zorro salute and cantered off into the darkness.  
  
"He's going to be alright", Winnetou observed.  
  
___ZZZ___  
  
At the de la Vega hacienda Bernardo was waiting for Zorro's return. He was busy preparing some hay and oats as well as water for Tornado when he heard the hoove beats of the faithful horse. He turned around to see both Tornado and his master standing before him.  
  
Zorro dismounted and said: " Bernardo, unsaddle Tornado and feed him, then meet me in my room. I'm going to need your help."  
  
Bernardo raised his eyebrows. Diego's voice sounded a bit unsteady and he seemed to be a bit pale to the mozo. So he nodded and tended to the horse while Diego climbed up the stairs to his room.  
  
When Bernardo entered Diego's room a short time later Diego had undressed from the waist up and had a bowl with water and some bandages ready. Only now Bernardo saw the gash in Diego's side.  
  
Diego saw Bernardo looking at him and said: "Don't worry my friend. It's nothing bad, but it needs treatment nevertheless. And the wound is in a place where I have trouble reaching it myself."  
  
Bernardo nodded as he saw the truth of Diego's words. Then he hurried to get a towel. He motioned for Diego to sit on the bed and then he washed his wound again and dressed it with the bandages Diego had gathered. He wrapped them tightly around the wound before helping Diego in his night clothes.  
  
Then his eyes fell upon a bloodied bandage which lay on the floor. He signed his question to Diego about the bandage and about getting wounded in the first place.  
  
"You want to know what happened, eh?" Bernardo nodded eagerly.  
  
"Well, you were right about Don Andoni and his intentions. Zorro managed to thwart the initial attack but a fight broke loose in which Don Andoni got a chance to aim at the Indian Chief. I tried shoving Winnetou out of the way and got hit in the process."  
  
Bernardo's eyes were wide.  
  
"And then I managed to escape, but I thought nobody had taken notice of me being hit. Appearantly the two strangers did and they followed me in the hills. I don't know exactely what happened, but I must have fallen off Tornado and when I came to again I was in a cave with my side wrapped and Winnetou and his white friend nearby."  
  
Bernardo signed: "Do they know who you are?"  
  
"I don't know Bernardo. I don't think they removed my mask, but they seem to be able to look right through a person. We'll have to wait and see, Bernardo. Now go and get some sleep, like I will."  
  
Bernardo wanted to know if Diego would be okay and Diego confirmed. So Bernardo left the room to get to his own one.  
  
___ZZZ___  
  
The next morning Sergeant Garcia went into the Taverna to find the two strangers in order to question them about the incident last night.  
  
He found them sitting at a table enjoying their breakfast. As he approached he hesitated a bit, because he was somehow afraid of the Indian.  
  
"Good morning, Sergeant!", called the white trapper. "Buenos dias", Garcia replied.  
  
Then he gathered all his courage and asked: "If you don't mind, senores, I would like to put some questions to you about the quarrel last night."  
  
"Of course Sergeant", Old Shatterhand nodded. "Have a seat, please!"  
  
Relieved the Sajento sat down and started his questioning. When he thought he knew all he needed Don Diego entered the tavern.  
  
"Ah, Don Diego!", the Sergeant called. Then he turned to Winnetou and his white friend: "Con permiso", and he got up to greet the Don.  
  
"Buenos dias, Sajento", Diego greeted. "I would like to talk to you, but that will have to wait as outside there is an officer of the army waiting for you with a note. I just met him and he was looking for you, so I told him I'd find you for him."  
  
"An officer? Maybe he has news about a new commandante for this pueblo. I will see him immediately!" And the Sergeant left the tavern, not without a sad look at the fact that he had to postpone having a glass of wine with Diego de la Vega.  
  
___ZZZ___  
  
After the Sergeant had left Diego looked about for a table and he decided to join the two strangers.  
  
"Buenos dias, senores", he greeted them. "May I join you?"  
  
The young Don was invited to sit with them.  
  
"In the plaza I heard that there was an incident here last night", Diego started.  
  
"Yes, you can call it that. Do you remember that Sir who tried chasing us out of the tavern yesterday?" Diego nodded.  
  
"Well, he came back with some friends and guns and tried shooting us."  
  
"As I can see appearantly he wasn't successful", Diego remarked.  
  
"No, he wasn't. We had some help from that bandit on the poster over there", Old Shatterhand indicated the reward note on the wall.  
  
"Zorro helped you?" Diego asked.  
  
"He did", the white man replied. "But he had to pay for it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Diego queried, feeling a bit uneasy.  
  
"Well, he took a bullet that was intended for Winnetou!", Old Shatterhand stated.  
  
Diego sighed in relief. For a moment there he had thought that maybe something had happened while he was unconscious that would be even worse for him than being shot.  
  
Winnetou, who hadn't said anything up to that point, said: "That Zorro is a very brave man. The Chief of the Apaches would like to be his friend. It's a pity that he's an outlaw!"  
  
Diego looked up and was ready to retort something about what being an outlaw in this case meant, but he caught himself. He thought that defending his alter ego in this situation to those men could give him away. And even though he was not sure whether they already knew or not, he wouldn't risk it.  
  
"Well", Diego started, "as you were told yesterday people here don't see him as an outlaw, but tell me, do you know if he got away safely?"  
  
"I think so", Old Shatterhand grinned, with a twinkle. "At least it seems to me that he is okay."  
  
"Is???", Diego asked. And then he realised that trying to play the innocent in this case was no use. But somehow he didn't feel upset about it. More sort of relieved that he now had an answer to his question of the last night and yet he knew that there was nothing to fear from his two new friends. Diego leaned back in his chair with a soft smile on his face.  
  
Winnetou looked at him: "Are you?"  
  
Diego just nodded shortly and then leaned forward: "Please senores, I see that I can't fool you, but don't make it too obvious since there is still a price on my head."  
  
"Don't worry, senor", Old Shatterhand said. "We'll be off here right after breakfast and we have no intention of turning you in."  
  
"Gracias!", Diego simply said.  
  
___ZZZ___  
  
After Winnetou and Old Shatterhand had finished their breakfast the white man got up and paid the innkeeper while Winnetou went to fetch their horses. Diego watched them mount and leave, and he silently hoped that he would be able to meet them again some time.  
  
END 


End file.
